Tears in blood
by puppy-ears
Summary: Hinta's got a pretty bad past. i just wrote it aboput why Hinata is alwas so quite i guess


It happened during the war. I was 4 years old. The war made me who I am. Mother was in the battle with father fighting. There was an ambush on them and my mother fled leaving my father on the battle field to be killed. My mother Hana the abandoner. My father the Fighter as they would become to be known as.  
I was at home hiding. As I was told to do. In most wars women (that  
aren't fighting) can't be harmed. That law stayed the same in this war as  
in most others but it almost didn't. In a way it didn't I guess. My father was dead. My mother had run away never to be seen again. I was hiding. I felt cold that day as if part of me died along with my father. But at that moment I dint know of my father's death or of my mother's betrayal. All I knew was that I felt death breathing down my  
neck.  
Men where banging at the door trying to break in. I sat tucked into the wall. But at an angle that I could see the moons glow from the window on the floor. Not even 3 inches away. The moon looked so peacefully then like I could slip into the moon and wait the war out. But that never happened and it never could. Not in this world and not  
in this life time. The men broke the door down. I gasped for breath hoping that the laws  
still applied.

One of the men saw me. He was holding something in his hands playing around with it. I saw a glint come off the object. And noticed it was a head band. From my village the village hidden in the leaves. The man saw me look at the head band and looked at me with arched eyebrow and a smirk. That sent chills down my back.  
He through the head band at me smiling as he watched my face. I looked at it. Cold turning to ice as it crept over my body. I waiting for the pain of numbness to come in my mind but it never came in stead the stinging pain of harsh cold on hot flesh. On the back on the headband where my initials.

"I toke it off some a man I killed earlier." said the main man hiss voice hissed as it touched my ears and burned as I filed in my brain. My deep blue eyes full on innocence grew to cloudy gray from which they haven't changed.

"The ocean fades into the sky. Blue turned dusty/cloudy gray like just before a storm."  
He thought he would kill me in one attack. He through a kuni knife at me. I grabbed it at the point be fore it hit my face. I placed it on my finger. He through another knife with the same results. But I placed this one on my other hand. I though the kuni's at the wall and they stuck there.

A single tear down my face. No one knew or knows how much that tear changed my life or what a weapon it could be used as. I toke my hand placed my chrara in them unknown to me back then I even had any. I touched the ball of the tear with my finger tips. And dragged it out. It stretched my arm span. A long thin and fragile but  
as they (the ninja) learned deadly. The water from my tear was like  
diamond. Beautifully, sharp.  
They where in a semi circle around me. I was a little 4 year old girl  
what harm could I do? A lot. I touch the head ninja's neck all of then but unknown to  
them I placed tears water there. What could one touch do? It could and did end his live. I snuck behind them and the water started to come for me. Small straight holes the size of a b-b. But as deadly as a gun shot. Went though there necks blocking there wind pipes so they couldn't scream and they couldn't breath. It got to the back of there  
neck to the nerves once it hit that game over. They would die because there brains couldn't handle the pressure.

The tear was out but now submerge in blood. blood and the water dripped down there  
backs.

I just watched the whole thing commanded the water and there  
deaths. They where dead they hit the ground. I picked up the headband  
in front of them and curled in a ball. The water still coming for me  
I got soaked in blood. Wipering then the door opened it was Aruki sensei. With him were Naruto, Sasuka, Sakura, Ino, Neji, and Kiba. They all stared at me. And I dint blame  
them. There where 3 junin dead in front of my and I was covered in  
there blood. That's how it started. When I was 4. Before that knife I had never  
picked up a weapon, thought abut being a ninja, or how much my father  
meant to me. All because of that night. I Hinta was born. I never use  
silver stream (my tear) again. But that dint make a difference. I had  
still killed and I had still in a way become a threat and a perfect  
weapon. And a natural born warrior.

End chapter one okay a little dark I know I hope you liked it please review.


End file.
